Antagonist: Elliot's Misery The Sequel
by MariskaMania
Summary: The Sequel to Antagonist, Olivia's admirer is behind bars, they thought it was all over, but it is just beginning.
1. Fate

Feeling the night air swarm through the windows, the Special Victim's unit sat nervously awaiting a phone call. The call that would determine the next location of an unjust death.

The squad room was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly the doors burst open as Olivia and Munch returned.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia Rosco is on the mend" Olivia replied.

"Does she remember anything?" Fin said joining the conversation.

"We have a statement from her, she picked out Alex in a photo line up" Munch answered, he paused for a moment the continued, "So that clears up Olivia's physco, now, on to yours" he said directing the conversation to Elliot.

The detectives talked amongst themselves, all of them were relieved that at least one of the stalkers was safely behind bars. Olivia now seemed to be more alert and case focused. Breaking their chatter was a tall man, he was unusually thin with a mass of greying hair tangled around his face.

"Elliot Stabler" the man said nervously in to the room of detectives. Elliot turned to face him, standing up he looked at the box that stood on the small pull trolly.

"That's me".

The lanky man was sizing Elliot up, "Delivery".

"What is it?".

"I'm just the messenger. It's rude to peek".

"What's your name?".

"Ian" the man replied taping his name badge with his pen, "I need you to sign this" he said outstretching his hand with the clipboard in it.

Elliot hesitated, he held out his hand and took it, he read over it. It appeared to be legit, before he had a chance to get to the bottom of the page, he was interrupted. "Today!".

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked, his temper was on a short fuse that continued to burn quickly.

"I've got three more jobs to do after this one".

Elliot looked at the man, he wondered if he was being too cautious, taking a pen he signed his name and handed back the clip board.

"Careful yeah. It's heavy" Ian slipped the metal shelf out from underneath the box and wheeled the trolly out the squad room leaving Elliot and the rest of the detectives staring blankly at the large box free standing in front of him. Elliot noticed a small card taped to the box as he inspected it, peeling the tape off he opened the envelop.

"My deepest condolences" he read aloud. Olivia stood up, standing next to him she read the card as Elliot took a pair of scissors to the box.

**'"If you're ready to believe, Open your eyes, **

**Open the box to reveal your fate."'**

The card board box opened in one corner, the weight of the contents soon took it's toll and forced open the other corner. Polystyrene 'S' shapes escaped their enclosure, followed by a grey slab. Elliot caught the slab and lowered it to the floor. Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin all inspected the delivery, a shudder cursed through all of them.

**'"Elliot Stabler **

**In memory of a loving father, husband and detective**

**October 20, 1966**

**August 20 2011"'**

The detectives stood in silence, the slab was a grave stone.

/

After an hour of searching, Ian Sterling had shown up on no in state courier services. There was no information on the grave stone, nothing. No leads, they had to wait for the next body.

11:30 read the clock on Olivia's computer, she sighed leaning back, "El, you want a coffee?".

He looked up, he'd heard her talking but didn't listen, "What?".

"Coffee?" Olivia got up and made her way to Elliot's desk, "El, talk to me".

"How did you cope Liv? Knowing there is nothing to do but wait".

Olivia gripped Elliot's shoulders gently, she began massaging them, leaning down she talked softly in his ear, "I had a great partner" She smiled, "So, coffee?".

Elliot gave a nod, "Go on then".

A call came through directly to Elliot, Olivia stopped mid walk to the coffee machine, picking up the phone Elliot answered, then listened intently. A couple of 'Okays' later, he hung up. His body lacked all emotion, "three bodies".

/

Arriving at the crime scene, Olivia took the lead.

"Here you go" Doctor Warner was evidently tired. "You guys need to figure this one out soon, I'm out of over time hours" her smile was warming but it couldn't change the dank atmosphere that layered the detectives from the rest of the world.

Melinda Warner had handed Elliot another letter, he finished reading within seconds, "Damn it!".

"What?" an alarmed Olivia asked him, "What is it?".

"We had him! That Ian guy" Elliot said almost forcing the now ball shaped letter in to Olivia's hand. She took it upon herself to read it,

**'"I told you Elliot, three more jobs"'**

Olivia sighed, they had him. They let him go.

"El, what is it you said to me? You can't blame yourself".

Elliot who had one hand on the car, and one palm resting on his cheek, he turned around, "I only told you that so you'd get your head in the game! Of course it's my fault Liv!".

Olivia was startled, it took a moment for the words to truly be processed, "So you came out here and killed these kids? Get your head back in the game Elliot".

"Screw you" he replied angrily, his fuse was fully burnt away.

"No, screw you!".

/

"What have you got Doc?" Elliot asked.

"Two female victims, assuming they are both Elliot, one male. I would estimate they are all in their teens, 13, 14".

"That all you got?".

"Give me a minute Elliot, you know how long it takes to process one body, let alone three".

"Carry on" Olivia said calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Melinda continued, "Your perp favours girls, he's experienced. These were not his first kills. Elliot one" Melinda said moving to the first female on the table, "has extensive bruising to her abdomen, hand prints around the neck, also the slashes to her breasts are over kill".

Elliot and Olivia observed, the left breast had been slashed, "He took extra time on her breast, the embryological tissues have collapsed" pointing, Melinda showed the detectives, "He cut the skin, then pushed an object in to the wound, the skin is torn here, not slashed".

"What about the others?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot two, the second female has slashes across her wrists".

"She fought back" Olivia added.

Melinda nodded, "She was also raped, she's the only rape victim, only, she was raped by a knife. She was still alive".

"Bastard" Elliot mumbled angrily.

"Elliot three, died first, he has a few bruises, cause of death is exsanguination; the external jugular vein was severed. He bled out".

/

"Elliot, Olivia. A word".

Both the detectives walked towards their Captain's office.

"Can't this wait? It's 3:45am" Elliot moaned.

"No" Cragen replied sharply. "Listen carefully, I need both at your best. Olivia, your apartment has been cleared. Go home, get some sleep, and a shower" moving his focus to Elliot he began speaking again, "Elliot, take Olivia home, then get back to your wife".

/

On the drive to Olivia's apartment the air was heavy with tension, the hum of the engine rung like loud speakers in the silence.

Pulling up outside Olivia looked at Elliot, he gave a sharp look in her direction, he said nothing.

"You mind walking me up? First time being home after, y'know".

Elliot said nothing, he got out the car, he walked Olivia up to the door step, suddenly to Olivia's surprise, Elliot broke down in tears. Standing in shock for a second, she found herself holding her partner close. He clutched her tightly, a moment passed by, he didn't want to let go.

As the detectives pulled away from the tender embrace, their arms hung by their sides, they stayed connected. Resting their foreheads together Elliot raised a hand up to Olivia's face, he stroked it gently. She knew it was wrong, he was married. It meant nothing. The urgency hooked her. Breathing in deeply her spine tingled at his touch, she closed her eyes, instinctively, their lips met in a kiss that could only be described as fate.


	2. Partners

The sun pierced through the window and shone brightly, squinting, Olivia opened her eyes. She smiled, Elliot had spent the night. Pulling herself up she watched him sleep for a few minutes, he woke up and smiled at her.

"Hey" Olivia said dreamily.

Elliot propped himself up slightly, leaning in, he kissed her lips. Smiling beneath his lips Olivia was pulled on top of her partner, they had never been so in tune. Their fingers intertwined, a perfect match.

"Damn it" Elliot mumbled, Kathy was phoning him, again.

"Ignore it" Olivia said kissing him still.

Reaching for his phone Elliot answered, "Kathy, I'm sorry I didn't call" A silence fell across the room, "I'm fine" a few choice words later, Kathy hung up the phone. Olivia found herself in the crook of Elliot's arm, her leg cross hatched over his. Looking at him with a seducing smile, her eyes gleamed, she stroked his muscular body. Elliot instantly relaxed, he leant in and kissed Olivia. She giggled slightly as he rolled on top of her.

A slam on the door made both the detectives jump, Olivia slipped out of Elliot's warm grasp. Wrapping a sheet around her naked body, she went to the front door. No one was there, but a letter had been taped to the door. "El" she called, her tone had changed, she was no longer a dreamy lover, she was a frightened detective.

"What is it?" He said almost charging through the apartment.

Pulling open the door further, Elliot saw the letter. There was no name on the letter, just a photo, someone had captured their initial embrace. Elliot took the letter down, opening it, he was horrified.

**'"Liar Liar,**

**You cried on her shoulder,**

**You played with fire,**

**I saw you smile when it was over."'**

/

"You know what? I was hungry on the way over here" Munch said staring at the photos that had been displayed in the interrogation room.

Fin smirked, "I knew they were at it! It's so obvious".

Munch picked up one of the photos and stared at it for a moment, then flipped it a couple of times, "I never know how people get themselves in these positions".

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct, scanning the room, they noticed Munch and Fin were stray. Munch approached the detectives with a grin, 'I know your dirty little secret'. "Get much sleep last night guys?".

Elliot and Olivia shared a glance, "It was great being back in my own apartment".

"What about you El?" Fin asked standing side by side with Munch.

"Sleep is sleep" he replied.

"Where did you sleep last night El? Because Kathy called here six times looking for you, only you weren't in the crib" Munch jeered.

"And you weren't at home" Fin added.

Grins appeared on both Munch and Fin's faces, Elliot had a sinking feeling. They knew. Munch out stretched his hand, Elliot and Olivia's faces dropped.

"Where did you get that?" Elliot said snatching the photo.

"Not that, them" Munch grinned, "We all knew it".

Elliot stared horrified, Olivia blushed. "Does Kathy know?" Elliot asked panicked.

"Not unless this creep made more than one copy. The rest of them are in there" Fin said holding out his hand in the direction of the the interrogation room.

/

"You think he knows?" A female voice asked, a quiver in her throat attacked her speech.

"No. By now they know I am involved, but I left no trace of you. They will never know" the male replied.

"When is the next body due to be found?".

"In about seven minutes".

"It all went to plan?".

"Yes".

"Thank you" It seemed so stupid thanking him for killing, but she had to thank him. "And we're clear, you never attack the boy".

"All clear".

/

A deathly scream shot through the ears of everyone at the 1 – 6 precinct, people on the street scattered, police officers with cocked guns ran in numbers.

A young boy, he could be no older than nine lay decapitated in the road. Olivia held back the vomit threatening her mouth. Elliot stood captivated by his fear.

The street was cleared, witnesses were gathered and bought in to the precinct. None of this made any sense to the detectives, why was he so brutally killed? What made this boy different? Why was so much attention paid to this victim?

/

"Cause of death was decapitation, a boy matching his description was reported missing yesterday. Poor boy" Doctor Warner said sympathetically. "His name is Elliot Rayleigh, he's eight years old".

"His mother is on her way to identify his body" Olivia said getting off the phone.

"He was tortured, all his fingers nails have been pulled out, along with six toe nails, he has cigarette burns on his legs and bruising to his thighs, arms and chest. I would say he was pinched".

Olivia shook her head, she was speechless. Nothing about this victim made any sense. "You think it could be a copy cat?".

"I doubt it, I came up here to deliver this" handing over a letter in an evidence bag. "I found it in his rectum".

The information sent a shudder through Olivia's body, she called for Elliot, Munch and Fin.

**'"Partners. **

**Such a beautiful concept.**

**Like a family away from home. **

**You put your trust in them,**

**for them to destroy you"'.**

Cragen had finally come out of his office, the colour in his face had diminished, "You need to see this". Sitting at a computer, he pulled up a website.

"**'Tick Tock,**

**life is too short,**

**it's taken for granted'"**

Cragen read aloud, he scrolled down slightly showing eight pictures. Each picture had a name and age written underneath it. All of them were called Elliot. All of them were reported missing.

**'"To find me, you have to look closer, to the smaller details. You know who I am, you know oh so well. Look in your heart, before I take another. You know how to stop me, you know my every move, my every thought, feeling. You know me Elliot. "'**

"Elliot, I want you to make a list of anyone and everyone who has a problem with you, I don't care how far you have to go back. Do it" Cragen instructed.

Elliot nodded, "Sure" his emotions seemed to be put on hold. He had become an empty shell, he was running on empty.

"Olivia I want you to help Elliot".

/

"It's done".

"I take it it went without any glitches".

"Yes".

"I have a job for you tonight. Elliot Stabler Junior" The woman's voice was cold.

"I thought you said we don't touch that kid?" Ian was confused.

"Plans change" The phone went silent. "He needs to learn a lesson".


	3. Rotten Apple

The night was young as were the people who filled the streets. Ian knew what he had to do, he had a job. He would not stop until Elliot Stabler Junior was his. Until his heart was in a box being delivered to his father.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"I have the news on the John Doe found in Central park, his name was Elliot Wiseman" Fin started, "We found some security footage covering the location his body was found in, you won't believe who he was with just hours before he was dumped".

"Let me guess, Ian?" Elliot asked exhausted.

Fin shook his head, "Apple".

Olivia seemed to sit up further, her attention suddenly increased 100% hearing Apple's name, "You think she did it?".

Fin shrugged, "I'm not convinced, how could she? She doesn't have the strength to drag a body and she's certainly not old enough to drive".

"I'll have a drive around, see if I can find her" Olivia said standing up, she handed a sheet of paper to Elliot, it had names and addresses on them, most of them had been scribbled out, "Sorry El, no luck".

Elliot took them and scanned through them, luck was evading him too, "I've not got anywhere, anyone who might have a grudge against me is either six feet under, or serving time".

"You up for a ride Fin?".

Nodding, Fin grabbed his coat and joined Olivia on the search for Apple.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Sitting in Central park, Apple listened to her music, the light evening breeze wrapped her hair around her face, she didn't mind. Propped up against the old oak Apple's life drained from her body. She didn't mind.

Olivia ran through the darkened park, holding her radio in one hand she searched frantically for any signs of Apple, the missing link in this whole case. Spotting someone who even in the dark resembled the English girl, Olivia ran at her, falling to her knees she brushed the hair out of her face. "Fin, I've got her", in another breath Olivia drew her radio back to her mouth, "I need a bus to the east side of central park about 400 yards from the gates".

Looking at Apple she dragged the girl from the tree in to her lap, feeling for a pulse that was barely there, "No, no, no, C'mon Apple. Wake up, open your eyes for me", Olivia shook her slightly, it was no use, she was non responsive.

Fin arrived within a matter of minutes, his expression spoke for him.

"She's alive, barely".

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Eli's gone" Kathy shouted down the phone, her panic rang in Elliot's ears.

"I'm coming home now" Elliot's heart sank in his chest, picking up his jacket he ran out the squad room notifying no one. Seeing Elliot's panic Munch followed, he got in the car along side Elliot, "What's going on?".

"Eli's gone missing" Elliot's worst fears were unraveling in front of him, deep inside he had worried about his son, but never once had he shared these fears. Munch stayed mute, he knew nothing he could say would help this situation.

Elliot took his cell phone out his pocket dialling Olivia's number,

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you find Apple?".

"We found her half dead in Central park, why? What's wrong?".

"Eli's gone, I need you to keep that kid alive".

Olivia started to tear up, "I'll stay here, keep me updated".

Elliot hung up.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Uncle Ian, I'm thirsty" Eli moaned.

"It's okay kiddo, I'll get you something to drink" Ian replied pulling in to a gas station. He filled up the car, then he filled up the spare can.

After paying, Ian got in the car, he looked at Stabler's offspring, he held his head low. Guilt seemed to overwhelm him, he'd never killed someone so young. Pulling out the station, he took Eli to a small warehouse, it had been empty for years.

"C'mon kid" Ian said getting out the car.

"Where are we going? Can I have a drink yet?".

Ian pulled out a small paper cup and filled it with the gas from the spare can, "Drink this".

* * *

><p><p>

/

A panic filled three hours later, Elliot's phoned chimed, looking down his skin crawled instantly.

**'You refused to look in your heart, so I took a piece of your heart'.**

Kathy looked at the phone and burst in to tears, "No" she sobbed hopelessly falling to the floor; Elliot caught her and lowered to the floor with her. His worst fears, losing a child had come true. Eli was dead.

Olivia had made her way to Elliot's house, Apple had not woken up yet from her brush with death. She walked in the front door of the Stabler home, seeing her partner, her lover cradling his wife, she knew what had happened, she bowed her head in respect, in anger, in loss.

/

"Hello sleepy head".

"What are you doing here?" Apple asked in a disinterested tone.

"You know why I'm here. The boy you were with in Central park turned up dead hours after he was seen with you. His body was dumped on the bench you were seen kissing him on. I need an explanation, and I need it now" Olivia stated.

Apple shrugged as best she could, "Duno" was her only response, Olivia lost her temper; leaning in so her face was within an inch of Apple's she spoke harshly and clearly, Apple wriggled slightly.

"I don't care what the hell you're doing involved in this, a little boy died and you're the only person on my radar, so until I find the guy I'm looking for, you'll be the one in my line of fire, do you understand me?".

Apple let out a small, smug smile, she leant in slightly to Olivia's ear and opened her mouth as if she about to say something. The monitor to the left of the bed bleeped loudly, then made one constant bleeping sound. Stepping back immediately, Olivia called for help; it was too late. Apple had pulled out the cannula in her arm. She had bleed to death.

"Damn it" Olivia shouted. She was back to square one.

/

"I'm so sorry Elliot" Olivia said sitting next to her partner, his eyes were red and swollen; he'd been crying.

"Why? Why would she do that?".

"I don't know" Olivia paused, "Maybe this could help" taking a letter from her pocket she gave to Elliot, "I didn't open it, it was with her belongings".

'Dear Elliot

I am really sorry I couldn't warn you about your son. I can't tell you even in death who is killing all the Elliot's. If I tell you, then you'd lose Olivia too. I know you wouldn't want that.

You have to look in your heart, not in your files, then you will know who is doing all this. This whole thing was about you and Olivia, you're desired, so is she, and together, you're more desired. If that happened, then you'd be unstoppable. He doesn't want that. Neither does she. She wants you all to herself, and if she can't have you, she will destroy everyone in your life until she gets you. Olivia was meant to die. Because she didn't, someone you love just as much had to. I am so so sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness, I wouldn't ask.

Stay safe. Keep your eyes open.

Apple.'

Elliot handed it to Olivia, she read it, "El, I'm so sorry", letting his tears flow freely down his hot cheeks, he slipped in to Olivia's arms crying. She cradled his head in her chest.

/

"Dump the body outside the Stabler house in thirty minutes".

"Okay" Ian's voice was cracking under the pressure, "What if they catch me?".

"They won't. He's in her arms. Again".


	4. Convictions

Wishing it was all a dream, Elliot wiped the tears from his face. His son was dead and he should have stopped it. Somewhere there had to be a sorry heart, maybe it was Apple. Maybe it wasn't. What the hell did she mean 'look in your heart, not your files'? Feeling a hot flush of anger wash over his entire body, the detective, the mourning father stood up, walking to the door, Kathy screeched at him.

"Elliot, I need you. Where are you going?" her face remained dry.

"Out". Picking up his keys he swung open the front door, the night air crashed in to his lungs, colliding with fury he felt a sickly feeling arise.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Ian pulled the body of Eli Stabler in to his car, a tear slipped from his right eye. Getting in the front of the car he wiped the mucus from his upper lip, feeling his nose burn slightly, he lined up a single line of cocaine and snorted it.

Driving the fifteen miles to the Stabler household, Ian pulled up. He stared in to the house, the lights were on but there was no movement. He wondered how they were coping. He was playing God, but on someone else's command. Snorting one more line of cocaine, he had nothing else to lose now. He dragged the child's body out of his car; where should he lay him down. She told him to dump him, but it seemed so wrong.

'A free man is only free from his own convictions. With crime comes punishment. With life comes death' Ian thought to himself.

Laying Eli's little body on the porch, Ian was shocked as the front door opened, he was confronted with Elliot Stabler himself. The rage was evident in the detective's eyes; Elliot looked at the man, then to the ground where his son lay. Like an angel, Eli lay peaceful. He was free of worthless life convictions.

Ian forced a folder in to Elliot's arms; he didn't react, he was face to face with the man who was killing innocent people. Face to face with a serial killer.

Ian had made his choice, he had never been a fighter, so he ran. Pulling his gun Elliot shot in to the darkness; three shots later, Ian was dead. A piercing scream filled the street, Kathy fell to the floor cradling her son in her arms.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"What happened?" Olivia asked Elliot. Patrol cars filled the street, an ambulance carried Eli Stabler to the morgue.

"He came here. The bastard who killed Eli, I opened the door, he was right there. Standing there, mocking me. Eli was at my feet". Elliot took a sharp breath of air in to his lungs before releasing it slowly. Trying to speak his voice quavered, "He killed my baby" Elliot broke down, the anger diminished, raw, tender emotions filled every fibre of his being.

Olivia stood helplessly watching her partner, her lover fall apart. A ringing broke the awkward, helpless tension, Olivia answered it. A couple of 'Okays' later she hung up.

"The missing Elliot's, all of them from the webpage have been released and found".

Elliot nodded slightly; "That's good".

Olivia embraced her partner in a cuddle, the love flowed between their touching bodies, the pain lessened ever so slightly.

A jealous Kathy ran to the detectives, looking up from the embrace, Olivia felt the harsh, sharp pain of Kathy's hand slap across her face.

Grasping her cheek Olivia jumped back slightly.

"I know what you did!" Kathy screamed, "You seduced my husband. It's all your fault. My baby is dead and it's _all_ your fault".

"Kathy, I" Olivia started.

"Don't tell me your sorry Olivia, you home wrecking whore".

"Kathy, this is not the time" Elliot tried but Kathy was not stopping.

"Don't get me started on you. You shacked up with your office wife whilst I slept in an empty bed. Looking after _your_ kids. You could have stopped all this. How could you do this to me?".

Elliot's heart became heavier. She was right.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Captain, I've gone through this whole folder, cover to cover" Fin informed Cragen.

"The one Ian gave to Elliot at the scene?" Cragen questioned.

Fin nodded, "Ian has a clean record, just a regular guy. He was an outcast at school, a total nerd".

"Anything to connect him to Elliot or Olivia?".

"One thing, he attended the same high school as Kathy Stabler".

"And that's all you have?".

"There are photos of the missing kids, dead and alive. Photos of Elliot, Kathy and Olivia, a few notes, scribbles that don't make a lot of sense. They're all on post it notes".

"Okay, thanks Fin".

"Captain" Fin replied as he left the office.

Entering the squad room Olivia looked drained, everyone around her was dying, crying or lying.

"You got anything?" she asked Fin.

"Other than photos, nothing" pausing, he realised, the post it notes. "Liv, maybe you can solve this" putting the eight numbered post its in front of her, she studied them. Nothing made sense.

She put them in order on her desk reading them silently.

_**' 1 Elliot, my partner. Thank you. Hearts easily annul, reality tests strength'.**_

_**' 2 Don't ever antagonise the honourable'.**_

_**' 3 Fighting relentlessly every day. Obfuscation. Mindless'.**_

_**' 4 Always seek Karma'.**_

_**' 5 Killing alternates to hunting you'.**_

_**' 6 For only refuge'.**_

_**' 7 Till hunting ends'.**_

_**' 8 Torture really united them helplessly'.**_

Sighing, Olivia made no progress. They were just scribbles, notes that meant nothing. Standing up she looked down at her desk. Suddenly, the notes started making sense, grabbing a pen and pad, she started furiously writing.

"Liv you sussed it out?".

Olivia didn't look up, "Yeah, I think so. Check this out". She had finished writing, she read aloud; "Empty hearts. Death. Freedom. Ask Kathy for the truth". She looked at Fin who stared confused and bewildered at her. "I took the first letter from each word on each note. Ian left us a message".

"You really think Kathy's involved in killing her own son?" Fin asked, he thought it was far fetched, but it made sense. "You sure this isn't a desperate attempt at framing her?".

"I don't know, what have all the messages throughout this whole case said? Look closer to home, look in your heart. It has to be her".

Fin shook his head, "I don't know".

"It's too much of a coincidence Fin".

* * *

><p><p>

/

Pulling the silver from behind her back Kathy felt a wave of excitement rush over her body; seeing her husband mourning their son, she had made him realise who was more important.

"I bet you wouldn't cry like this if it were Olivia who died" she said blankly, her tone held a smug intent.

Elliot turned around; she removed the blade from his sight, "What are you talking about?" he was confused by her actions to say the least. She hadn't cried a single tear.

Taking the knife out from behind her back, she smiled curiously; running her finger up the blade she admired it's dangerous beauty. "I made you realise didn't I". Her eyes grew with excitement. "I knew I could do it. You're so caught up with all your emotions, you couldn't see what was under your nose the whole time" a small excited giggle left her lips. Elliot went for his gun. He didn't have it.

"You'd really shoot me?" she smirked staring at him, his vulnerability sent shivers down her spine. "I thought you loved me Elliot". Kathy's tone changed, her spite bubbled in her throat; leaning in to her husband she spoke in his ear, "till death do us part, hubby".

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Damn it Elliot, answer the phone" Olivia moaned in to her cell phone. Olivia paced a couple times in the squad room before grabbing her coat.

"Liv! Wait!" Fin shouted.

"I can't!".

Both Fin and Olivia got in to the SVU owned car, "Don't you think you're being a bit too hasty Liv?" Fin asked trying to deter her.

Olivia was slightly leant over the steering wheel placing the key in the ignition, looking over her arm at Fin she stopped, "Kathy is the mind behind all this Fin. Elliot's next".

* * *

><p><p>

/

"Kathy, stop it. You're just upset. You don't have to hurt yourself, he's dead".

Laughing at Elliot's ignorance, Kathy leant over the back of the couch, with one hand she pulled back his head, sneering in his ear, she spoke again. "You really don't get it do you Elliot. Ian isn't the master mind behind all this. He was collateral damage. This is about you and Olivia, you jackass". She wiped the blade across Elliot's neck gently, leaving a small graze. "Flinch. I dare you".

"It was you" Elliot finally realised.

Laughing even louder than she had before, Kathy forcefully pushed Elliot's head forward, "You _finally_ get it! Well done detective". She began wondering, looking at the blade she smiled a grim smile once more. "You know what I don't understand? Throughout this whole thing, you never once looked in your heart. Well" she paused, "you did" smirking again, sarcasm hooked her every word, "you looked in to Olivia's heart. I saw the pictures. _She really needed you, didn't she_".

"Don't talk about Olivia like that" Elliot retaliated.

"Touch a nerve did I?".

"You have no idea. All you care about is yourself. If you wanted me to look in my heart and find you, you should have been there when I needed you. Then, Olivia wouldn't have had to be".

"I gave you the best years of my life, I gave you children. I even put up with the same boring sex for years. I wasn't in your heart, because I'm in your pants".

"Elliot" Olivia called out.

Kathy grinned, "And it ends tonight".

Elliot advanced on his wife but stopped as she pulled out a gun she'd concealed, waving it from side to side she smirked, "No, No Elliot. This is my game. We play by my rules". Taking a deep breath, Kathy screamed.

Fin burst through the door, Kathy pulled the trigger. Realising she'd missed her target she turned to face Elliot. "Say goodbye sweetheart", pulling the gun up to Elliot's chest, a lasting smile of mockery placed itself firmly on her lips.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"A single gun shot was fired" Olivia said.

"Detective Benson, we're investigating a death. We need more detail in to this shooting".

"I fired one shot directly in to Kathy Stabler's back. She died".


End file.
